


Let Me Be Your Strength

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Trying to protect your loved ones [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 1940's slang, Betrayal, Bromance between Angie and Howard, Bromance between Peggy an Jarvis, F/F, Ghost!Steve, Howard being Howard, Mistrust, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, misunderstandings rises, protective!Angie, protective!Peggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter how much you fight it; English; I'm never going to leave you. I refuse to allow you to push me away like some trash heap." Peggy's eyes soften as she realizes how truly hurt Angie was due to her pushing her away. All in order to protect her. All in the order to protect herself from the lose of yet another person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tending To Peggy

**Peggy's POV**

You sigh deeply as you gently pull the chain on your lamp. It had been a long and trying day. Hell it had been a long trying decade. All you wanted to do was lay down on your bed, and close your eyes. Too simply sleep. No dreams. Just sleep.

"Hello English." A soft but thin femiane voice spoke to the left of you.

You tighten as you realize you made the most stupid mistake. One that could very well have cost you your life. You didn't make absoute sure that your room was empty. That no one whom wasn't appossed to be in there was in there. Your head turns to the right as you gaze at the sight of Angie laying on your bed. In the spot that you yourself have slept in. "How did you get in?" You heard your hard voice. You cringe at the tone. You didn't mean to be so rough with her. She was your friend. Why did you need to feel the need to push her away from you?

Every personal lose crashed through your mind then. Right. That's why. You were deeply afraid that you would have to say goodbye to her down the line. The sooner you push her from your life …. then the better it will be when she decides to leave you. Willing – or unwilling.

"I picked the lock." Angie replied her voice unyeilding.

You narrow your eyes. Your danger sense was yelling at you to get out of the room. Now. To never return. Yet your feet refuse to move. "Why?" You question wrapping your right arm across your waist; and your left arm over your chest.

"I wanted to see you." Angie sighed.

"You could have knocked." You sighed also. "As you always do when you know when I get home."

"I knew that you would send me away." She said. "I'm not going to be denied. Not tonight." Her eyes ran up and down your body. You stiffened even more as you felt her seeing the brusing that was just beginning to show underneath your shirt.

"I'm tired Angie." You allow your sheer exhaustion to over come your system. You simply couldn't act any longer. You didn't want to act any longer. Not in front of this person whom had snuck up on you; and all ready had craved too deeply into your soul. That even if you did manage to push her away from you – you would still be a broken shell when she left this earth.

You watch as in slow motion she sat up; and stood from your bed. She seemed to be glinding towards you as you gaze with bleary eyes. Your arms tighten against your body as you try to protect yourself one last time from giving in.

"Oh English." She sighes softly under her breath. Her hands were gentle as she cups your face in the palms of her hands. You feel the hot tears well up in your eyes as her face became a blur. You try desperately to hold in the sobs that fought to break out.

Her hands felt smooth and heated as they gently caress your skin. A gentle sob broke out. You brokenly moan as you simply broke. You lean into her touch. Your arms were shaky as they remove themselves from your body; and you simply clung onto the warm body that was offering itself comfort to you.

You felt her fingers slid down your neck and unto your collar bone. You hiss in pain as you felt her touch the top of the bruise on your right shoulder. You felt her gently push you back so you were standing tall once more. Your hands are still clinging on her body; but they have moved down to gripe her waist. You felt her fingers on the buttons of your blouse. Her fingers were at the hem of your top slip; and you felt it edge up against your heated skin. Soon her breath hit your face as she whispered; "Oh English." Such saddness was in her voice as you knew she spotted the bruise that was from the top of your right shoulder down towards the rib cage.

You felt your knees buckle; and soon you found yourself in her very strong arms. You rested your head against her neck as she carried you to your bed. You felt her gently sit down with you still in her lap. You burried your head a little closer into her neck as you got comfortable.

You felt your body move backwards; and soon your back was against the sheets of your bed. You felt her begin to remove her hands from your body. "D-don't leave me." You beg as you look into her eyes.

"I'll never leave you Peggy." She promised as she leaned in once more. "I promise you." She whispers against your ear as her right arm crosses your waist underneath the covers that she had pulled up.

That was the last thing you heard before everything went dark.

**Angie's POV**

You swallow your sobs as tears rolled freely down your cheeks. You move more tightly against Peggy as you could. Your chin rested on the top of her head as you kept seeing the huge bruise on her body. You didn't know how she managed to get back to the hotel from where ever she was when she got the bruise.

Heat overcame your body as you thought of what she was doing to get the bruise. Also what other bruises are on her body? Fully knowing that there was no way in hell that English got this bruise _working_ at the telephone company.

"What are you doing to yourself?" You whisper as you stroaked the hair from the right side of her face. "Why won't you allow me in?" Your anger against her rose higher than ever before. Once she has gotten the rest her body so craved; she'll be answering all your questions. You aren't going to allow her to brush you off any longer.

She whimpers in her sleep.

"I just want to take care of you English." Your voice soft as you whisper in her ear. "I don't want you to be alone any longer."

She moves closer to you; then she pulls away. You sadly sigh as you witness that even in her sleep she's still trying to pull herself away from you. Wrapping your arms around her you pull her close to you once more. She cries out. Your eyes widen as you realized that you have touched her bruise unknowning. You quickly remove yourself from the bed. Her right hand waves around to cling to you. "I'm still here English." You knelt at her side. "I just need to see how truly badly you are injured."

You lean down and kiss her forehead. "Let me take care of you." You couldn't keep the beg from your voice.

She stiffens under your hand. You wait with baited breath. She ever slowly relaxes and breathed in evenly. "That's my girl." You kiss her forehead once more; before sitting straight once more. "I need to clean you up; so your bruises can heal cleanly." You got off the bed and made your way to the bathroom for the medical kit; plus warm soapy water. You may not be able to get Peggy compeletly clean; but you can clean around the injuries.

You lean against the wall as you take in your injured friend lying on her bed. The soft light from the lamp that Peggy had turned on when she entered her room bathed her in just the right light. If you didn't know how truly deeply hurt she was – then you could honesty have stayed in that spot all night long. Simply just watching her sleep. Your eyes drift from her face to her bare shoulder where the dark purple overwhelmed the smooth white skin of her natural beauty. She was injured. She needed your help.

You carefully carry the medical kit underneath your arm as you carried the bowl of warm water to the bed side table. "I'll find something soft and smooth; English." You softly say as you make your way to the dresser. You just knew which silk night grown that Peggy would feel the most comfortable in. Pulling it out; you couldn't help but remember the first time you saw English in it. You forcefully brought yourself back to the present as you turn to see her uncomfortablely moving on the bed.

You place the nightgrown on the foot of the bed; and reach down; and pulled the covers from her body. You see goose bumps break out on her skin. "I'll have you nice and warm again as soon as I can." You promised her. "But I have to get you cleaned up first."

You gently take her shoes off her feet; placing them on the floor at the end of the bed. You set to work on unbuttoning her slacks. Gently you lifted her toso off the bed; so you could slip the slacks from her body. Your breath hitched as the first bruise on her thigh made it self known. You could tell that it wasn't as big as the one that was on her chest; but it still looked painful. As more skin appeared you saw that she had a bruise in between her knees. While her entire left knee was one huge bruise. You saw smaller bruises spotting on her legs. Your breath stopped when you saw that her entire right foot was just one huge bruise. _How did she managed to get back to the hotel in this state? Even if she was just down the street she must have been in agony every breath she took. Let alone every step she took._

Your hands suddenly found the warm washcloth in the water. "Oh English." You cried silently as you ever so gently tended to her bruises. Your fingers gently trace the bruise underneath her panty line. She moans as you gently push the material around so you could access the damage to her senstive skin. You breathed in relief as you realized the bruising ending just before her most private of all places was revield. So she wasn't injured there at least.

You managed to finish tending to her bruises. You ever so gently slip the nightgrown on her and cover her back up. You slip underneath the covers next to her. Cradling her in your arms you allow your tears to drip onto her neck.

"I promise never to leave you; Peggy." You whisper into her ear. "No matter how much you push me away. I'm never leaving you." You kiss the side of her heated forehead. "Till my dying breathe I'm going to take care of you." Your eyes drift close as you feel yourself finally giving into your tirdness.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Don 't Lose The Key

**Angie's POV**

You pull Peggy a little closer to your body as she whimpers once more in her sleep. Her fingers are clinging tightly to the top of your nightgown. Her pale knuckles turning more pale as her death gripe tightens. You can see clearly the bruise on her collar bone – you see it run down past her nightgown to where it finally stopped just past her rib cage. Although you physically just see a small silver of skin underneath the nightgown in the dark. But your mind never shut off the sight of the bruise when you managed to get Peggy's blouse; and slip off of her chest. Along with the bruises on the rest of her body.

To your dying day that sight will  _never_ leave your mind.

"What am I going to do with you Peggy Carter?" You whisper as tears rolled down your cheeks. "How can I help you if you don't allow me in?" You feel her body stiffen beside you. "Just let me in." You whisper as you rest your cheek against her sweaty forehead.

**Peggy's POV**

You feel like your body is falling apart, and there is nothing you can do to put it back together. It hurts to breathe. It feels like the time you accidentally knocked the wind out of your small body when you landed on the ground instead of the log when you were four years old. All you wanted was for your mum or dad to hold you close; to take the pain away. But they never managed to take the pain away. When you were in your mum's arms trying to breathe – you felt how tight and stiff she was. All you wanted was for her to relax and tell you that she loved you; that she would always be there to keep you safe. But mum never allowed you to feel that from her. It took several minutes for your ragged breathe, and sobs to quiet down. Your mum's tight voice telling you to hide the pain away – to not to show the world your pain kept spinning into your ears. You were much much too young to realize that you were executed to deal with the knocks in life with a stiff upper lip. That only you could take care of your own needs. That you can't count on anyone. Not your mum. Not your dad. Not your brother. No one. That only you can take of yourself.

It wasn't until Steve Rogers came into your life that you finally understood that you were not alone in this world. That it was okay to lean on someone else when you are hurt and weak. That it was okay to be weak. He showed you with the way he lived his life – and the way he died that he fully knew his place on this planet. He knew his duty. He knew how to be a complete human being among other human beings.

He showed you that it was okay to protect everyone – and too  _fully_ expect that there would be someone to protect you. Then his life was cut short. Much much too soon. Your entire world ended when you knew that he took his last breath in that freezing cold water. You knew that you would never set eyes on Steve Roger ever again. Your mum's voice was in your head as you grieved for Steve – to put that stiff upper lip. To not show the world your weakness. To not to show yourself your weakness.

In order to survive you listened to your mum's voice. You still wanted to protect the innocents of the world. You knew that you were strong, and can handle whatever evilness the world has to offer. But; you knew that their were others whom weren't strong at all. Whom needed to be protected. You swore that for the rest of your days you would protect those whom couldn't protect themselves. But you wouldn't have anyone to take of you when you needed it.

You were fine with that. You had to be. You wanted to continue with Steve's duty in life. Because he could no longer do it himself. You would take up the mantle for him.

You just closed your heart once more. You put a much tougher lock on it then the one you managed to put on in your childhood. This time you threw the key deep into the Atlantic ocean. Knowing that there was no need for it to be hanging around your neck. Like the original key was.

When you left the army to join the SSR … you knew that you would be spending all your time, and energy just dealing with the childish ways of the so called men that work in the office. That as the only female SSR agent you had your work cut out for you. You could tell right off the bat that these men wouldn't respect you. Even if you went all military on them. They fully knew your record in the war – they just didn't respect it. Because you were a woman. Because you didn't have a  _stick_  like theirs. Because you had a hole where the  _stick_ was meant to be. Because you had two bumps on your chest – and wasn't spotting the flat board like they did.

You were fine with this attitude. It kept you from thinking of Steve during your shifts in the office. You wanted to remain in the building with the pig headed men you worked with instead of going home. A home that never truly felt like a home. A home that was small and empty.

You didn't want to go back to it. When you was sent home earlier than ever before. You turned your mind off as you just aimlessly walked down the many sidewalks; alleyways; crossed the many intersections. Until your stomach finally made it self known when it started to angry grumble at you. you stopped dead in your tracks as you truly realized how lightheaded you were due to the lack of food. You realized that the only thing you had to eat was a bowl of oatmeal at five am that very morning.

You found yourself standing across the street from a diner. L & L auto-mat. You figured that L & L auto-mat was just as good as any other diner that was surrounding the street you currently had been walking down. You cross the street in your high heels, and push open the door. You found that it wasn't too busy, so the wait for your lunch wouldn't be too long. You stride down the checked floor to the booth that was half way to the kitchen; and half way from the front window. You slid in and waited for the waitress whom had her back to you helping a customer.

You were looking at the menu as you felt a presence at the edge of the table.

"What will it be?" The voice with a thick Italian drawl to it; but it was all New York hit your ears.

You swallow around the lump that formed in the middle of your throat suddenly.

"If you need another minute; I can come back." Your eyes slam up. You wish you kept your eyes glued to the menu.  _Oh my God._ Your mind reeled a mile a minute. Your heart was beating wildly in your chest. You couldn't catch a breathe.

It felt like the time when you feel onto the ground; and knocked the wind out of your lungs. But this time you didn't want the feeling to stop. You wanted it to continue forever. You demanded it. You craved it.

She just smiled and was about to turn away from you; when you forced your voice to speak. "I'll just have tea. Earl Grey if you have it." You licked your dry lips.

"Nothing to eat?" Her eyes showed their concern,

You swallow. "I'm not really hungry." Your stomach had simply turned to lead. "The tea will be enough."

"One Earl Grey tea coming up; English." She smiled as she wrote on her pad. She turned and walked behind the counter.

You managed to drink the tea without spilling any. You were amazed that the cup stayed so still as you knew your hands were shaking beyond belief. Your eyes still trained on the waitress as she was busy with her other customers. The moment you felt her turning her attention to you; you managed to lower your eyes.

Once you had shut the door of the L & L behind you – you swore to yourself that you would never return there ever again. That it was too dangerous to return.

It was two days later before you walked back into the L & L. You felt your pulse race at just the sight of the waitress. All the booths were taken that day – so it forced you to sit at the bar. Her eyes lit up; and you could see the genuine smile on her lips as she noticed you. You learned her name that day. Which surprised you because she had a name tag. But the previous time you were there she took you by surprised; that you didn't even notice.

 _Angie. Her name simply rolled off your tongue._ When you left the second time – you sternly told yourself never to go back again. To never see Angie again. It was too dangerous. Much too dangerous.

You turn your face to the window, and see her gently wave at you. A soft smile played on your lips. You return her wave; and turn your face forward once more. You walk away. You swore to never enter the diner again. To never see Angie again.

You managed to obey your stern orders for a week. But you went back. You kept going back. You couldn't live if you didn't manage to see Angie at least once a day. You didn't even go to the diner every single day – you learned Angie's routine. You knew where she shopped. You knew where she lived. You knew that she loved to spend her time in Central Park.

You still kept her at a distance when you talked to her. Only at the diner. Never anywhere else. Then Colleen's murder happened. Colleen got killed because of you. If only you hadn't offered your apartment to Colleen when you learned that she was recently homeless. If only you offered to give her some money to get a room at the hotel for a few nights. Then sweet and innocent Colleen O'Brien would still be alive. Not dead in your bed. With a bullet in between the eyes. The killer thought that Colleen was you. While you were out in the field gathering information important to the SSR – Colleen innocent laid in your bed; preparing to get a good night sleep for the next day. What she got instead was a bullet between the eyes, and dying for someone else.

How do you live with the knowledge that you got an innocent person killed?

**Angie's POV**

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she struggled to twist away from you. "I need you to calm down; English." You grunted as her elbow smashed into your chest. "You are safe." You gritted between your teeth as you fought to get your breath back. Your hands were trying to rein in her flying hands as they beat; and pushed into you.

She whimpered as she fought to free herself. Her low growl was the only warning you got before her head met your jaw. Tears strung your eyes at the sheer pain. But you managed to wrap your arms around Peggy's back; and pull her tightly to you. "Please know you are safe. You are with me; Peggy. Angie. Please trust me. Please let me in." You begged with tears rolling down your cheeks at the pain of your jaw. But the heart breaking pain was truly crushing you.

"It's not safe." She cries low in her throat. "I'm not safe."

"You are safe." You say passionate. "You are safe. With me."

Her eyes jerked open. Her clear brown eyes lock into your own. "I'll get you killed. Just like Colleen." Your heart dropped at the name. Whom was this Colleen? She never mentioned a Colleen before. "Oh God sweet and innocent Colleen." The way her voice broke broke your heart into another million pieces.

Before you could say anything. "She was murdered because the killer thought she was me. I allowed her to stay at my apartment until she found another place to live. I was out. I came back thinking that she was asleep all ready; then I got a closer look at her face. She had a bullet right between her eyes. Her eyes were open. No life in them." She brokenly tried to fight out of your arms.

**Peggy's POV**

"Let me go." You try to get out in your commanding voice. But it came out broken. You felt her arms tighten around you. How did you end up in her arms? In bed. At night. Why wasn't she letting you go? Why is she refusing your personal freedom?

"Settle down English." She breathed out. "You are going to just hurt yourself even more if you keep fighting me."

You growl low in your throat. "Let me go then I won't be fighting you."

"I let you go; then you'll bolt." Her voice was harsher. "No can do English." You see the determined glint in her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." Steel enter your eyes; and voice. "But I will if I have too."

"You all ready are hurting me." She whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek.

You stop fighting. "Just let me go." You begged. "Then I won't hurt you any longer."

"That's why you are hurting me." She whimpered. "If I let you go; then I'm going to be forever lost."

You close your eyes to shut out her hurtful eyes. Only her soul ful eyes over came all of your mind. Her eyes drifted to the side and then another pair eyes moved to the other side. Steve's eyes. You softly moan as you felt tears fall down your cheeks.

"I ca-can't ri-sk it." You whimper as you rest against the hot neck that had been mere inches from your skin.

"Then I'm  _never_ going to let you go." Was the last thing you took in before everything went black.

**Angie's POV**

You fully knew Peggy wasn't even close being her calm being when her eyes had snapped opened. You saw her hazy eyes. You saw the fever fire in her eyes. So you were prepared for the struggle this very independent woman was going to give. But you were not prepared for what came out of her mouth before hand.

She was almost killed in her last apartment? But some woman named Colleen – whom was staying with her – sharing her bed with her got murdered instead? You of course felt bad for the loss of an innoncent soul. But you felt hot jealously hit you as you realized that Peggy shared her bed with another woman.

Something was seriously wrong with you. (Beyond the fact that you love the fairer sex). If you could honesty want to horn in on the jealous over the fact that a poor woman got murdered. Not only murdered but that Peggy herself was the target. You tighten your arms around Peggy as she fiercely started to fight to get out of your arms.

You felt her temperature spike higher than it had been when she first started to toss, and turn in her sleep. "English. I really need you to calm down now." You breathe into her unconscious ears.

"Don't lose the key." She whimpered as she clung to you.

"I promise." You whisper in her ear before you fall asleep once more.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter mapped out during the weeks that I was saving up for my new computer. I meant to get this chapter written & posted a within a week of purchasing my computer. Only thing was that I drew a mental block when it was time to get this chapter written. I tried twice. The second attempt I was actually on page two – before I deleted the entire thing. Luckily for me third time IS the charm. The moment I wrote a 'key' word in the third attempt – I realized that my problem had actually been the title to the chapter – so I changed the title – and I got this chapter written out just the way I had mapped out.


	3. Getting Peggy The Help She Needs

****

**Peggy's POV**

" _Hello Peggy."_

_Your eyes widen in shock. "S-Steve." You whisper._

" _Hello." His blue eyes smiled. "It's good to see you again."_

" _It's wonderful to see you again." You whisper as you reach out and placed your right hand on his face. "I know that this isn't real. That it's only a dream."_

" _It's not a dream. Well it is a dream – but it's not a dream." He replied. "This is the middle of where dreams come from – and what the spirit wants to hear."_

" _Whatever this is; Steve; I'll take it." You whisper._ _Leaning forward you place your lips against his._

_You feel his arms wrap around you._ _Slipping your tongue into his mouth you just simply took in his essence._ _When you pull away finally you rest your head on his chest; just listening to his strong heartbeat. "I miss you." You whimper._

" _I'm sorry that I'm not with you. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise and have that dance with you."_

" _You are here now." Your left hand moved from his waist; and met his hand at his side. "Dance with me now." You felt him lead you in the slow steps as you just listened to his heartbeats. "_ _I don't want to leave this place. To leave you. I want to remain here forever."_

" _You can't." He spoke as he gently pulled you away from him._

_Your hands reach out to cling to him. But he stepped back. "You have a life to live Margaret Carter."_

_You shake your head. "No I don't. Not without you."_ _You try to move forward – but your feet remain glued where you stood._ _Tears rolled down your cheeks. "Why are you doing this too me?"_

" _You can't stay with me here." Steve replied. "You have a life to live – and this..." his hands waved to the sides of him; "isn't where you belong."_

" _You are here." You reach out with your right hand. "My place is next to you. With you. For always."_

_Suc_ _h sadness enters his blue eyes. "I will always love you."_

" _As will I for you." You whisper. You try to will your feet to move. So you can grab hold of him once more. But you remain glued. "_ _We are meant to be together Steve. Either on earth or in Heaven – you and I are meant to be as one._

" _Your time isn't now." Steve replied. "Your time is no where near now. You have a life to live. You have people whom need you. Whom love you."_

" _I have no one." You said with finality in your voice._

_He raised his right eye brow. "I'm watching you."_

" _I have no one." You repeat._

_He raised his right hand in a fist. "Howard." He held up one finger. "Edwin Jarvis," another finger. "Daniel Sousa." A third finger held up. "Roger Dooley." A fourth finger. "Angie Martinelli." He softly smiled. "I can keep counting."_

" _I don't want to live without you." You whimper._

_He walks closer and cups your face in the palms of his hands. "You aren't. I will always be with you. In your heart. Your soul." He leans in and captures your mouth with his own. He pulled away. "I may not physical be with you; Peggy. But I will always be with you."_

" _I can't do this without you." You whisper as your hands cling to his._

_He smiles softly; "Yes you can." He fades._

" _STEVE!" You scream._

**Angie's POV**

"STEVE!" Peggy jerked up as her eyes shot wide open.

Sitting up next to the bruised and feverish woman; you wrap your arms tightly around the shaking older woman. "Hey English." You say in a soothing voice.

"Steve!" She cries out. "Oh God! Steve." She struggles to free herself from your arms.

"Hey now." Your heart is in your throat. As you could feel the anguish in her heartbreaking voice as she calls out for this man. Your heart drops as you realized how much in love she was with him.

"Let me go. I have to get to him." Peggy was chocking on her sobs. "He's all alone out there. He's freezing to death." Her elbows hit you square in the chest as she pushes back into you. "I need to find him so I can save him."

"Oh honey." You whisper. So Steve was the one whom English lost in the war. You managed to wrap your arms more firmly around her waist and chest.

"I have to order Howard to keep searching. I'm sure that if we just keep searching we'll find Steve. We'll get Steve out of that freezing water." Her head turned to you and locked eyes. "Help me find Howard."

"I promise you." You replied.

Peggy lost all her fight then and fell unconscious once more. You catch your breath as you simply held the feverish woman against your chest. Her sweaty head resting against your equally sweaty left shoulder.

"You need to see a doctor." You softly say as you brush her sweaty hair from her forehead. "But, how do I explain all the bruises that you managed to get. I know that you don't want anyone to know. Quite frankly I have _no_  idea why not." You frown down at your sick friend. "But in order not to lose your trust I have to make sure you are looked after …. by someone you trust."

You think of someone whom could help care for Peggy. But the only problem is you have no way of connecting with him. Perhaps English has his number some where around here. You hate that you have to go through Peggy's things without her permission – but if you didn't get her medical help; then she could seriously die if you can't get this fever down. You know just the basic medical things to do. But this fever won't go down with just rest. "I'm sorry English. I hope you can forgive me for this."

You managed to remove yourself from the bed. You hope that Peggy would leave a number in her address book. You knew she kept it in the top middle draw of the desk. Opening the draw you step back a step. "What the hell?" Laying there was a gun. A revolver. Your head twisted around to stare wide eyed at your unconscious fallen friend. "What are you doing with a gun?"

Sighing deeply you turned back to the drawer. "You have much much to answer for Peggy Carter. I will get my answers." You carefully root around the draw and breathed in relief when you found the address book at the back of the drawer. Closing the drawer and sitting in the chair. "Okay fancy suit where are you?" You murmur. (Okay you fully admit that you weren't thinking clearly. The gun surprised you. Surprised the hell out of you. You looked under the 'F's for fancy suit).

"Think Angie. Think. English told you his proper name." You frown darkly. "Mr. Jarvis. That's she called him." You flip to the 'J's and Lord and behold there he was …. Jarvis, Edwin. You stand to your feet. Moving to sit on the bed. "I'm only going to be gone for a few minutes. I am going to call the help that you so desperately need." You lean down and place a gentle kiss on her heated forehead. "I'll hurry back I promise." You chocked out as you moved away from English.

You reach the door when you stop dead in your tracks. "P-pl-please d-don't l-leave me." Her soft whimper broke your heart. You knew that if you turned back to look at her – there was no way you would leave her side. You had to leave her side to make that call – to save her life. "I'm not leaving you Peggy. I promise you that I'll come back." You quickly opened the door and closed it softly behind you. You prayed that Peggy wouldn't try to get up in her state. That she'll remain safely in bed.

You hurry down the three floors too the phone in Miriam's office. Quickly picking the receiver up you dialed the number in the book. "Come on answer. Please." You beg into the phone as you listened to the ringing. "Edwin Jarvis speaking." You almost wept at the sound of his English accent.

"Okay Mr. Fancy Suit I need you to get here within the next ten minutes." You quickly spoke.

"Ms. Martinelli?" His confused voice replied.

"Yes." You almost shouted.

"What's going on?" He asked in concern.

"It's Peggy." You whimper.

"What's wrong with Ms. Carter?" He spoke in a hard worried tone.

"She came home with bruises all over her body. I managed to tend to them. But she had gained a fever during the night. A fever that is rising as we speak. She needs to see a doctor. But I fully know she won't want them to question her on her bruises." You rapidly spoke. "I thought of you and found your number in her address book."

"You live on the third floor am I correct?" He calmly spoke.

"Yes." You replied.

"No man is allowed past the ground floor?" Was his next question.

"That's correct." You answered. "Although at this time of night I'm sure that I can sneak you up there."

"No." He spoke in a firm voice. "My wife, Anna, will help you get Peggy downstairs. I'll be waiting out front with the car. We'll be there in seven minutes. Good bye Ms. Martinelli."

"Good bye Mr. Jarvis." You replied as you lowered the phone.  _He really cares for her. He's not just using her._ You felt more at ease with Peggy's relationship with Mr. Fancy … no … with Mr. Jarvis. But you still were upset with the thought of Peggy being the other woman to a married man.

You rush out of the office promising to pay for the call at a later date. You needed to get back up stairs. You pause outside of English's door. "Please still be in bed." You whisper as you opened the door. In relief you found Peggy in the same spot as you left her. You notice that she has her eyes groggily open. "Hey there English." You softly say as you brush the sweaty hair from her sweaty forehead. "I promised that I would be back."

She just stares at you.

"I need to get some things packed for you. You my fair lady are going to a friend's house until you are up and about." You say as you stood to your feet. "Mr. Jarvis will be here very soon."

"You come?" Her meek voice hit your back.

You turn around. "As if I would be anywhere else while you are sick." You try to put as light of a smile as you could get due to the situation. "I'm going to take care of you English. I just need you to be in a better environment besides the Griffith to be able too."

She blinked.

You finished packing her bag. Making sure to pack her address book; and the revolver from the desk. You grabbed her purse and felt the weight of it. You eyed her sternly as you jerked it open. You found another revolver. You close the purse with shaky hands.  _She carries a revolver around with her in her purse at all times? What the hell is going on with her? She is sure not working for the telephone company._

**Anna's POV**

You sat next to Edwin as he drove above the speed limit towards the Griffith hotel. Towards his female friend. His female partner. You fully knew that he could be trusted to be true to you. That his close friendship with Ms. Margaret Carter was just that … a friendship. A partnership with whatever Mr. Stark had gotten himself into that he needed your husband and Ms. Carter to get him out of.

But it still stung that you are speeding in the middle of the night towards another woman. A woman whom has gotten hurt – perhaps it was to due with Mr. Stark's business … or it could be due to her own work at S.S.R. Edwin didn't keep anything from you. Well he couldn't fully tell you everything he did for Mr. Stark – but he did tell you that he was trained to be well a body guard. He did tell you that Ms. Carter really is an agent and works for the S.S.R. that she's very good at her job. That she's a very close personal and trusted friend to Mr. Stark.

"Anna, when we get there. I need you to be able to get into the hotel without alerting anyone. If I don't miss my guess – Ms. Martinelli will be up in Ms. Carter's room as soon as she finished informing me of Ms. Carter's condition." He spoke in a soft calm voice. "I need you to make sure the door is unlocked before you go up the stairs."

"Of course Edwin." You reply in a soft voice. He had taught you to get into places without assistance of the owners. Just in case of emergency's such as this. He would never ask you to help him help Mr. Stark. But he fully knew that in some personal instances he would need you to get into a building in his stead. The Griffith Hotel for women was such a place.

"You may take most of the weight of Ms. Carter. If I know Ms. Martinelli as I do – then she would have packed a bag for Ms. Carter." He spoke once more.

"I'll make sure she'll pack a bag for herself." You replied.

He shook his head. "She won't do it. As soon as you are there. She'll want to get Ms. Carter out of the hotel as soon as possible. We'll get some things for Ms. Martinelli in the morning."

"She can borrow some of my clothes." You reply.

He glanced at you before looking back at the word. "You two are the same size." He pulled up in front of the hotel. "Hurry now please."

You lean in and kiss his cheek. "Ms. Carter will just be fine, Edwin." You slip out of the car. Rushing up the front steps you actually found the front door unlocked. So Ms. Martinelli had the thought to leave the door unlocked before rushing back up stairs. Good thinking. You slip inside and quietly make your way upstairs. You remember Edwin telling you that the third step creaked; and the second step of the second landing squeaked; and the fourth step to Ms. Carter's floor creaked; after he told you of Ms. Carter's latest move.

You pause outside of 3E. You held your breathe before holding your hand up to knock. This was the first time you were meeting Ms. Carter face to face after all. The all but flew open to a wild looking dark blonde with the bluest eyes you have ever seen. "Ms. Martinelli."

"I'm so glad you are here Mrs Jarvis." Ms. Martinelli quickly turned back towards the room. "English I need you to wake up now. We are going for a ride with Mrs. Jarvis and her husband." You watch as the young woman leaned into the prone body on the bed. You step into the room and took your first look at Ms. Carter. What you saw took your breathe away. She was breath taking. Even in a feverish state.

"N-no." Ms. Carter weakly whimpered.

"I'm sorry English. But you have to wake up. Just enough to allow us to get you down to the car." Ms. Martinelli gently got Ms. Carter into a sitting position. You quickly moved to the bed; and wrapped your arm around Ms. Carter's waist. You caught the line of a bruise on her shoulder blade. Before you could ask you managed to help Ms. Martinelli to get Ms. Carter too her feet. There would be time for questions later. The important thing was to get Ms. Carter down to the car where Edwin was waiting. Worried.

**Angie's POV**

You quickly grabbed the packed bag that you left to the left of Peggy. You noticed that Mrs. Jarvis took most of Peggy's weight onto her own self. You were impressed that this small thin woman was actually strong enough to take another body's pretty much dead weight. You were grateful because even though you wanted to protect Peggy you knew the hotel better then Mrs. Jarvis. You knew all the creaky stairs; and you knew how to skip them.

So you had to put trust in the other woman to protect Peggy for you.

You managed to make it down to the ground floor with little to no problems.

"Let me take Ms. Carter." Mr. Fancy suit said as soon as you made it out of the door. You eagled eyed him.

He waited you out. "Thank you." You finally say after a few moments. You watched as he carefully wrapped his arms around Peggy's body; and held her in bridal style. He carefully made sure that Peggy was secure against his chest.

"S-Steve. Peggy whimpered. You watched as she nuzzled her head into Mr. Fancy Suit's neck.

"I'm not Mr. Rogers, Ms. Carter. It's Edwin Jarvis." He replied.

"A-Angie." Peggy whimpered as she weakly pulled her head away from his neck.

"I'm right here English." You place the palm of your right hand against her cheeks.

She nuzzles your hand for a few minutes. "I need you to rest against Mr. Jarvis until we get you in the car." You softly say.

"Don't leave me." She whimpers.

"I will never leave you." You swore.

Mrs. Jarvis had the back seat car door opened for you. With palm still against Peggy's face; you walk beside Mr. Fancy Suit to the car. You climbed into the backseat and waited for him to place Peggy next to you. As soon as Peggy got into the car; she crawled into your side; and rested her head against your neck. You felt her nuzzle into you as Mr. Jarvis started the car.

You rest your hand against her cheek as you rested your head against the top of her head. "You are going to be all right now Peggy. I promise you. You'll be just fine now."

You close your eyes as you felt her even breath against your neck.

**END CHAPTER THREE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get Peggy and Angie out of the Griffith hotel. There was no other way that a doctor could tend to Peggy; and prescribe her medicine if she remained at the hotel. Yes; Angie could have told Miriam that Peggy was running a high fever – and have her help get Peggy to a hospital. But that would have exposed Peggy's bruised up body to Miriam Fry. I didn't want to go that route at this early stage of the story. I need Miriam still to be in the dark of what Peggy does for a living – so when I get to the part where the S.S.R. agents go the hotel and arrest Peggy – I need Miriam to be outraged enough to kick Peggy & Angie out of the hotel due to it.
> 
> I had no other way of getting Peggy out of the hotel expect through Edwin Jarvis. I have decided to write that Anna knows that her husband is more of a butler to Howard. She doesn't know the full details of what Edwin does – but he does do good. She is fully aware of her husband's friendship – and partner ship with Peggy. We aren't going to have a jealous Anna Jarvis here. She fully trusts in her husband's love for her – that he would never cheat on her.


	4. The Doctor Will See You Now

**Jarvis's POV**

Holding Ms. Carter close against your chest you followed Anna into the house; with Ms. Martinelli literally right behind your back. You could feel her body heat through your coat. "You will have all the privacy you need here; Ms. Martinelli. No one will know that Ms. Carter, and you are staying with us. Expect for Howard – and the trusted doctor whom will be brought in when he arrives in ten minutes."

"Good." Ms. Martinelli said in a quiet but harsh voice.

"We'll set you two up in the guest room that is close to the master bedroom." You spoke as you led the way upstairs. You had no doubt in mind that Ms. Martinelli would refuse to sleep anywhere but beside Ms. Carter. You quite agree with her. When Ms. Carter is fully herself once more – then she can handle the situation on how she sees fit.

Anna had the bed all ready turned down once you entered the room. Carefully placing Ms. Carter on the bed you stand tall. "I suggest that you get Ms. Carter as cleaned up as possible before the doctor arrives." You walk to the door. Pausing before closing the door. "I trust that you got  _everything_  important out of Ms. Carter's room?" You look into Ms. Martinelli's blue eyes.

"I know how to  _protect_ Peggy; Mister Fancy Suit. Perhaps not as well as you and Mr. Stark – but I'll keep her safe." She stares right back at you.

You nod and close the door.  _Ms. Martinelli doesn't know the full truth of whom Ms. Margaret Carter is – but she knows how to protect her. Ms. Carter is in good hands. Just hope that she fully realizes it when she gets better – and will finally stop trying to push Angie Martinelli away from her._

**Angie's POV  
**

"I'm sorry that I'm so rude to your husband; Mrs. Jarvis." You look into Mrs. Jarvis's eyes.

"Anna." Mrs. Jarvis said with a soft smile.

You blink.

"Seeing how you and Ms. Carter will be staying with us until Ms. Carter is healed – then we should be on first name bases." She explained.

"Anna." You smile. "I'm Angie; and English here is Peggy." You look down and notice Peggy's pours opening up once more. "Can you get a bowl of warm water; so we can start cleaning English up?"

"Of course." Anna moves quickly to the in suit bathroom.

"Sorry English for speaking for you. But I'm sure you wouldn't mind Anna and you being on first name bases." You stroked the hair away from her cheek. "After all she's helping me tend to you. Helping me to get you into fresh clothes. I think that sort of intimacy requires first name bases, don't you? I mean after all we are going to be staying in her house. She didn't have to allow that." You fell silent.

"She didn't have to allow that." You repeated as you turn your eyes towards the bathroom. Turning back to English; you gently put your arm underneath her shoulders; and managed to get her back against your chest. "I promise you this English. Whenever it's time to change your clothes; I'll  _always_  have you against my front. I'll protect you." You place your lips against her forehead. "I love you." You whisper just as Anna walked back into the room.

**Anna's POV**

You stop in your tracks as you found Ms. Carter tightly against Ms. Martinelli's chest. As Ms. Martinelli whispered something in Ms. Carter's ear; then leaning forward placing her lips against her cheek. You felt a flush rise on your cheeks. You didn't mean to disrupt such an intimate and private moment.

Angie's blue eyes looked up and meet yours. Her arms tighten around Peggy's waist. She looks like she's ready to wrap Peggy up in her arms, and run out of the room.

Walking over to the bed you set the bowl on the bed table. "I'm so glad that you two are here; Angie." You say in a quiet calm voice. "It's nice to have two other women in the house with Edwin running around at all hours helping Mr. Stark out." You wing the wash cloth out. Turning to meet the dark blonde's tight look. "I hope you feel that you are among family." You begin to wipe Peggy's forehead with the cloth.

Angie remains tight and alert. Peggy whimpers. You watch as Angie rests her head against Peggy's shoulder, and neck. "You are safe, English. I promise you that." She softly says as she places a kiss on the other woman's neck. "You are among family."

"D-don't lea-ve me." Peggy's begged as her brown eyes opened; and looked up to meet Angie's blue.

"You are quite stuck with me Pegs." Angie's right palm cupped the bottom of Peggy's jaw. "I'm not going anywhere.  _Ever_." She stared into Peggy's brown ones. "I refuse to allow you to leave either. You  _get_  me."

"People leave me all the time." Peggy replied. "I'm quite used to it."

"I'm  _not_  leaving you." Angie fiercely replied.

"You will." Peggy's eyes drift close.

"No I won't." Angie fiercely replied as she kissed Peggy's forehead hard. "No I won't." She repeated as she lifted her head away from Peggy's. "It's time we get Ms. Carter ready for the doctor to see her." She met your eyes.

**Angie's POV**

"English's night grown is on top of the bag. Please just retrieve it and the panties that are folded on top." You watched eagle eyed as Anna unzipped the bag. You watched carefully as the other woman took out the two items that you asked for. Anna zipped the bag right back up and placed it on the ground next to where you were sitting. You breathed easier.

"So the plan is to remove this sweaty and dirty night grown from English. Leaving her underwear, and bra on. I feel that she would be more comfortable having them on when the doctor is here to examine her. Especially with her unconscious." You spoke in a crisp tone. "After the doctor leaves; then I want to draw English a bath; and finally get her properly clean. While she's in the bath tub; if you don't mind putting fresh sheets; blanket and comforter on the bed."

"Of course." Anna nodded as she pulled Peggy's nightgown up and over her head. She carefully placed the clean nightgown over English's body. You noticed Anna's eyes widen at the sight of the bruises. "How trust worthy is this doctor that your husband is bringing in?" You demanded as you pulled Peggy tighter against your chest.

"Doctor Martin works just for Howard Stark. If he even thinks of giving out any information then he fully knows that Howard Stark would end him." Anna replied. "Doctor Martin is a kind and compassionate man. He's a very protective man."

Resting your chin against Peggy's right sweaty shoulder. "Okay." You breathed out.

A knock on the door stops you from getting English into a fresh pair of underwear.

"Yes?" Anna called out.

"Doctor Martin is here." Mr. Jarvis spoke.

"You and the doctor may enter, Mr. Jarvis." You spoke.

The door opened.

There was no look of surprise, or disgust on the doctor's face. Just openness and compassion. "I just want to insure Doctor Martin … that if I learn that you breathed a word of what you are about to learn about Ms. Carter's condition – then I'll personally kill you." You stared straight into his green eyes.

"I understand." Doctor Martin nodded.

You pull away from Peggy; making sure that she was comfortable lying on her back. You intertwined your fingers through her left hand. "I'm not leaving you English. While the doctor examines you – you just feel my touch; and know that I'm keeping you safe."

Doctor Martin checked her temperature. "104.5." He murmured.

"It was a solid 103.2 when we arrived. It stayed at 102.8 until I called Mr. Jarvis." You spoke quickly. "Her pulse had been either high or low ever since I managed to get English; Peggy … I mean Ms. Carter to bed. She has had several fevered dreams."

"Do you know how she came to have these bruises on her body?" Doctor Martin lifted his green eyes to meet her own.

"Not yet." You spoke. "But as soon as she's able; I plan on getting that answer."

He nodded. "Mr. Stark did warn me that when I get a chance to tend to Ms. Carter – that I would be seeing a lot of bruises, scaring …. then most other patients that I would have attended to if I wasn't working solely for Mr. Stark." He went back to examining English. You watched eagled eyed as he pushed the nightgown above Peggy's chest. He looked at each one of her bruises.

"The bruises stop just under her panty line." You spoke in a quiet but firm voice. (Meaning don't you dare think of examining that area when she's not fully conscious.)

"That's a relief." Doctor Martin said. "I'll leave Buvaneswai, Lavender essential oil,..."

"Buvaneswai?" You question. You remember hearing the treatment but it was such a long time ago.

"Salt bag with a cloth. Just dip the cloth in hot water. Massage it against the affected areas. It'll give Ms. Carter relief." He answered.

You felt guilty as you suddenly remembered that you had watched your mother many times in your childhood use that technique with your father, brothers, and your very self. How could you not remember this simple treatment for English? You were beating yourself up for not even thinking of lavender essential oil for English. You felt a tear roll down your cheek as you thought that you could have taken care of most if not all of her bruises if you had wrapped them up in lavender oil. You saw the coconut, Shea Butter, and Olive oil in English's medicine cabinet. You could have easily grabbed what you needed; when you went to get the bowel of hot water. Why didn't you use your common sense; and tended to Peggy properly.

"Ms. Carter wouldn't want you beating yourself up; Ms. Martinelli." Doctor Martin's voice broke through your wild thoughts. "Ms. Carter doesn't need you taking the precious time that she needs you to tend to her now; with your self beating up."

Your eyes flash upward, and you were ready to tell the Doctor to get the hell out of the room. To leave Peggy alone – that she no longer needed his assistance. Only to find his compassionate green eyes waiting for your inner raging war to end. You blink. "You are right of course, Doctor." You gently squeeze Peggy's hand.

"There are too many bruises on Ms. Carter's body – that even if you managed to do use those two home remedies; you may have caused her fever to rise much higher." He sighed. "Mr. Stark informed me that Ms. Carter moved into an all women's hotel – with a very strict owner. No man allowed above the first floor."

You nod.

"If her fever rose more quicker with those remedies – then Ms. Martinelli I fear that it would have been quite impossible of protecting Ms. Carter." He looked back down on English. "I know that you plan on getting Ms. Carter in the bath tub after I leave. I suggest you use lavender oil. It'll help relax Ms, Carter that way she won't tense up as much as soon as her body hits the hot water."

"Seeing how Ms. Carter has a high fever. A fever that may rise even higher before it breaks. I'm not leaving the house until Ms. Carter is in the clear." Doctor Martin sighed. "I'll set up the room right across the hall. I am setting a twenty four hour watch."

"Won't the hot water bring her fever even higher?" Anna spoke up from where she was standing next to her husband at the end of the bed.

"While you get the bath ready with cool water; Mrs. Jarvis. I'll be giving Ms. Carter two Aspirin." Doctor Martin replied. "I suggest that Ms. Carter doesn't stay too long in the bath. Just enough time to properly wash her body; and hair."

"Cool water." You wanted to just kill yourself. You were going to put English in hot water. What the hell were you thinking. You weren't thinking after all. You were basically sending English to her fiery death all because you ….

"Ms. Martinelli!" Doctor Martin's harsh voice sounded in your whirling thoughts. Your eyes flash up from looking down at Peggy's sweaty face into his starting dark green eyes. "Stop blaming yourself for past mistakes. They have all ready been made. There is no turning back time to undo them. Ms. Carter needs you now. She needs you fully alert to her needs now."

"Yes Doctor." You whisper.

"Okay. Mrs. Jarvis if you wouldn't mind getting the bath ready." Doctor Martin turned his head towards the Jarvis. He turned back to meet yours. "Ms. Martinelli I need you to get Ms. Carter up against your chest once more. She needs to be somewhat sitting up so I can get her to swallow the Aspirin and water."

You gently pulled Peggy up against your chest. "I will do better." You whisper in her ear as the doctor managed to slip the two pills into her mouth; and get her to sip some of the water. You kiss the side of her sweaty forehead the moment the doctor had moved back.

**Doctor Martin's POV**

You were glad that Howard warned you of Ms. Carter's choice of a lover. Otherwise you would be one dead doctor before you could actually help Ms. Carter. You had no doubt in your mind that Angela Martinelli would have killed you if you showed any reaction whatsoever with the way she was holding Ms. Carter against her chest.

You had no problem with the way someone express their love. Weather it was a man for a woman; a woman for a man. Or a man for another man; or a woman for another woman. Love was love. True love was what you believed in. You could tell that Angela Martinelli was truly in love with Margaret Carter. You couldn't really judge for Margaret Carter yet. But from what Howard has told you – and the comfortable way Margaret was against Angela's chest – you are sure that once Margaret Carter finally rids her body of this fever – then she'll show you that her heart only beat for Angela Martinelli.

You could tell right off that Ms. Carter needed your help now. So instead of exchanging words with Ms. Martinelli to assure her that you were on her side. You tended to your patient; while letting Ms. Martinelli know that you were on her and Ms. Carter's side. You felt Ms. Martinelli's pain as she realized that she missed some simple steps to deal with some of Ms. Carter's bruises. But with everything that Ms. Martinelli was feeling; and dealing with on her own – she did the right things. You knew that Ms. Martinelli managed to get the clothes off of Ms. Carter's body – and tended to the bruises with warm water – and some saliva. You knew that Ms. Carter's temperature was in the 100.5 zone by the time Ms. Carter had made it back to the hotel; from where ever the fight had taken place.

"The bath is ready." Mrs. Jarvis walked back into the room.

"Good." Standing to your feet. "Mr. Jarvis if you can carry Ms. Carter into the bathroom. Then we'll leave the ladies to get Ms. Carter cleaned up."

Mr. Jarvis all ready had Ms. Carter firmly against his chest. He turned towards the bathroom with Ms. Martinelli followed close behind.

**Angie's POV**

"I know that you and Anna are on first name bases; Ms. Martinelli. It's good for Anna to be among friends. But if you aren't comfortable using my first name than Jarvis will be fine. You don't have to tack on the Mister if you don't want to." Mr. Jarvis spoke as he gently placed English on the toilet lid. "Ms. Carter also has same privilege."

"We'll have English ready in about twenty minutes Mr. Jarvis." You spoke in a calm voice.

"I'll be out helping Anna get the room ready." He finally took his hand off of English's shoulder blade. You watched as he made his way out of the bathroom closing the door softly behind him.

"I just need help undressing English; and getting her safely in the bath. Then I'll handle washing her." You look to the right where Anna was standing. "One false move on her; and I'll ….."

"She's going to be all right. She's safe here Angie. She's among her family." Anna said as she knelt next to you.

You gently reach over and stared to push English's sweaty nightgown up her body. The night grown that you and Anna had changed her in not even an hour before. You gently pulled Peggy down into your lap; so you could remove her bra; keeping her front pressed against your chest. You carefully stood to your feet; with Anna supporting you. Her free hand just barely touched Peggy's hip – but if she needed to grab on she was ready. "Okay; I'm going to need you to remove English's underwear." You said as your eyes stared into Anna's open ones. You follow her eyes and hands; as they touch Peggy's panties. Your breath hitched as you watched the woman's hand gently bring the panties down past Peggy's hips; and down her legs. You pulled English more protectively against you as Anna removed Peggy's legs from the filthy panties.

You kneel down as you carefully put English into the lukewarm water with bubbles. You were thankful that Anna remembered to add the bubbles to the bath. "I'll call you in twenty minutes." You said to Anna whom was standing behind you.

"Of course. The room will be ready for Peggy." With that you hear Anna softly close the door behind her.

Peggy begins to whimper.

"I know this isn't the steamy hot bath that your body is craving, English. But woman your body is so on fire that any more heat on it would just make you explode." You gently wet her hair with the cup that Anna had put on the tub. "This is going to help get some of that heat out of your system." You rub your hands together so the shampoo would get the mixture it needed to get Peggy's hair clean.

Peggy softly moans.

"I bet this feels good." You say as you massage the shampoo into her hair. Making sure to move downward before moving upward. You gentle cover her eyes as you use the cup to rinse the shampoo from her hair. "You need to trust me."

She leans into the palm of your right hand which had rested on her cheek. "Angie." She breathes.

"I need to take much liberty of your body. It's the only way you can get clean." You stayed still just waiting. Waiting.

"Angie." She breathes once more. Her face, turns and she nuzzles into your palm.

You take a deep breathe and duck the wash cloth into the water. You lean forward so her face could rest against your chest; as you placed the hand that had been on her face in the water. You gently touch her bare skin.

Peggy starts to hum.

"You like this hmm." You couldn't help but giggle gently as your hands ran gently across her skin. She gave you enough courage to move towards her hips.

"Angie." Peggy sighs as her right hand came above your own underneath the water. She guides your hand towards the area that needed to be clean. You allow her to guide you in cleaning that area; and once the washcloth reached her left thigh; her hand removed from your own.

"Thanks English." You breathlessly got out. You finished with making sure that her legs and feet got cleaned. Then you turn to face her so you could wash her top half. Her hand once more came on top of hers as it was time to clean her breast. Once that was done she left your hand alone. You were somewhat shocked that she hadn't opened her eyes since closing them just a little over an hour ago. Knowing English you knew she would fight to regain conscious for a situation just as this. She must really truly trust you then.

"I just have to get your back nice and clean; then you are finished English." You sit on the edge of the tub; and gently pull English forward. You made sure that her head was resting on your lap; as you ran the washcloth on her back in gentle circles. You felt her breath on your damp night grown.

"I can actually feel your temperature going down English." You lean down to rest your head against her wet head. "You are going to pull through this." You whisper. You felt her take a deep breath.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. The Way Things Lay

**Angie's POV**

There was a timid knock on the door.

"You can come in Anna." You never took your eyes off of Peggy. Your hand never leaving her hair. "I want you to have the towel ready to wrap around English's body as I lift her out." You took a deep breath as you knelt down; and blocking Peggy's chest from prying eyes. "Time to get you out of this water." You whisper in her ear. Your hands find their way around her waist; and her legs. "Here we go now." You grunt as you slowly moved your feet up underneath you; and holding tightly to Peggy as you ever carefully lifted her from the tub. It was so much more difficult to get Peggy out of the bath tub then in. Going in she was dry; and your hands were dry. Getting her out with wet hands; on a smooth wet body was hard. You just prayed that you didn't slip and have Peggy fall back into the tub.

You felt a hand on your back; and saw the towel drape around Peggy's back. You felt relief that you had Anna's extra strength as you got Peggy away from the dangerous zone of the tub. You pull her tightly against you as you felt your feet move backward a few steps; until you felt the cold toilet on your bare legs. You sank down as you watched Anna carefully wrap the towel around your arm which was hold Peggy tightly against your chest. "Thanks." You breathed out as you caught your breathe.

Anna had moved away the moment that she knew you and Peggy were secure on the toilet seat. "Of course."

You managed to wrap the towel around Peggy's front in between your damp night grown. Peggy nuzzled into your neck and you felt her warm breathe against your neck. You look up into Anna's eyes. "As soon Peggy is sleeping comfortable in bed – and Doctor Martin has left the room. Then I'll need you to sit with Peggy so I can clean myself."

"Of course." Anna looked relieved that I had come to realize myself that I needed to take care of myself. I suspected she expected me to put up a fight on leaving Peggy's side. I fully knew that in order to tend to Peggy during this time – I needed to also take care of myself. I needed to get my body clean so I didn't fall sick myself. I also fully knew that my filth wasn't good for Peggy to be around. I wasn't that stubborn after all. But of course if we weren't among the Javiss' and I didn't feel like Peggy was completely safe – then there would be one hell of a fight with me being out of Peggy's sight – even long enough to take a very quick shower.

Feeling English wrap her arms around your waist as she snuggles even closer into you. You noticed the goose bumps on her skin. "Time to get some clothes on you dear." You found Anna holding out her bathrobe. The cotton one. You nod for Anna to begin to get one of Peggy's arms into a sleeve. You gently pull Peggy a few inches away from you; so you could get English's other arm into the sleeve. Peggy rest her head into your chest as soon as you moved to tie the front.

You manage to get Peggy's clean panties on her with Anna's help. You were grateful that Anna helped lift Peggy a few inches from your lap as you covered her torso properly. You looked over at the ground at the nightgown that had been on English's body when the doctor examined her. You sigh as you realized that you should have thought of packing  _two_ nightgowns at the top of the bag. You knew that you wanted to get the sweaty and dirty nightgown off of Peggy's body before the doctor saw her. You knew that you would be bathing Peggy afterward. Why didn't you think of placing two nightgowns in readiness of whomever directed on opening that bag.

"Edwin has a nightgown on the bed waiting." Anna broke into your thoughts.

You tightly nodded. "Okay. Time to get English resting in bed all ready."

Anna bent over the bath tub and unplugged the stopper; before stepping up to move to the closed door.

**Jarvis's POV**

"We are ready for you dear." You turned around at the sound of your wife's voice. You nodded as you walked towards the bathroom. You found Ms. Carter in Ms. Martinelli's arms. "Here let me take her so we can get her in bed." You bent down to place your hands on Ms. Carter.

Ms. Martinelli growled low in her throat. It sounded like a warning.

"I promise on my life that I won't harm her." You said staring into the blazing blue eyes of the young woman whom protected Ms. Carter.

Ms. Carter whimpers.

Ms. Martinelli's eyes soften as she looks down. "You are right English. Mr. Fancy won't dream of harming you." She looks back up to you. "Sorry."

You gently pull Ms. Carter closer to your chest; and away from the younger woman. Once Ms. Carter was securely against your chest you stood straight once more. You turned and left the bathroom where Anna was all ready at the bed with the covers pulled back.

You carefully sat down and you gently held Ms. Carter against your chest.

"Mr. Jarvis." Ms. Martinelli said with a warning in her voice.

"I believe it would be much easier getting Ms. Carter's night grown on before we place her in bed. That way she wouldn't have to be moved too much as you get her dressed. You looked over at Anna whom had picked up the night grown.

"I'm going to hold her; and you Mr. Edwin Jarvis  _will_ remove yourself from the room." Ms. Martinelli said in a low hard voice.

"I have seen Ms. Carter not at her best." You confessed. "I had to address some of her injuries after some of the fights we have gotten in trying to clear Mr. Stark's name." You looked down into Ms. Carter's face. "I consider Ms. Carter as I would my own sister. She's my family."

Ms. Carter sighs deeply.

"It's either I hold Ms. Carter while you get the night grown on her – or we move her into your or Anna's arms – that would be one too many moves on her right now." You spoke in a calm reasonable voice. "The sooner we get Ms. Carter dressed for the night – the sooner we can get her comfortable in bed; and wrapped up in the warmth of the sheets and blankets." Looking meaningfully into Ms. Martinelli's eyes "This  _is_  the best for Ms. Carter."

"I hate this. I hate you." Ms. Martinelli spoke. "I hate her." She sighed as she moved forward and put her hand on the tie to the rob. "I'm so sorry English." She whispers.

Ms. Carter lets out a scared whimper.

**Angie's POV**

"You know that I didn't mean what I said English." You gently pull back the rob from her body. You were relieved that Mr. Jarvis had turned his face to the side. Also he closed his eyes. "I'm just freaking out here over how you managed to bang yourself up so badly." You felt her heated skin.

You felt English swallow hard as your hand rested on her neck. You fought the tears as Anna helped you lower the night grown on Peggy's body. "Okay Fancy pants I need you to get English into bed down." You backed away from the bed as you watched as he lowered English onto the mattress. You watched as he silently covered Peggy's chest with the covers.

Your hands shake at your side. "I'm going to take a shower. I won't be long."

"Ms. Martinelli …." Mr. Jarvis looked up at you.

You shake your head. "I need to get clean. I need to be away for right now. I have to pull myself together so I won't scare English any longer." With one last long look at the injured British woman whom had so stolen your heart from the first sight – you turned towards the bathroom.

**Jarvis's POV**

"Angie …." Ms. Carter cried out.

You tore your eyes away from the closed bathroom door and looked upon the fever filled eyes of Ms. Carter. "She's taking a shower. She'll be back soon."

"D-d-dang-er." Ms. Carter's head jerked forward.

"No Ms. Carter." You place a hand on her shoulders keeping her from sitting up. "Ms. Martinelli isn't in any danger. You two are staying with Anna and I for a while."

"N-no …." Ms. Carter began to fight you.

"Ms. Carter I must insist you stop fighting." You breathed in deeply as you finally managed to get Ms. Carter's shoulders to meet the bed once more. "Your fever is rising once more. I need you to calm down so you can get better that much faster."

"I need to get to Angie. I need to save her." Ms. Carter renewed her fighting. Beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks.

"You all ready saved her." You said. You knew that you had to convince Ms. Cater that she had all ready rescued Ms. Martinelli …. praying that this would calm Ms. Carter down. "I have cleaned out her wounds; and she's taking a shower right now to clean her body. She'll be out in a few minutes. She's safe. She's with you. You saved her."

"No no no..." Ms. Carter cried out as she renewed her fight.

"English." Ms. Martinelli jerked you away and took your place on the bed.

**Anna's POV**

You saw that Angie had quickly thrown the robe around her body before she rushed out of the bathroom. You saw her thin toned legs where the rob pulled away from her body. Her wet here hung down her back and shoulders. You found that although Edwin remained in the room; and where he landed when Angie pushed him away – he had his eyes firmly on Peggy. You didn't think it registered in his mind how undressed she actually was.

You highly doubted that you would be able to get him to leave the room with Peggy being the way she currently was.

"I need you to calm down English." Angie's soft voice pleaded.

"Angie. Danger. Angie. Must save her." Peggy cried as she fought Angie's arms around her body.

"I'm here with you English. I'm holding you to my chest right now." Angie had her arms tightly around Peggy's body; as the British woman was struggling.

"Oh God Angie." Peggy began to shake with her broken sobs.

"I'm right here English. I'm right here." Angie held Peggy tightly to her; running her right hand at the back of Peggy's head. "Come back to me baby. Come back to me." She pleaded with tears in her throat.

**Steve's POV (Yep I'm adding some spirit Steve point of view to this story)**

Your breath hitched in your chest. You felt like your heart wanted to burst right out of your chest. You felt the ice around your body in the Atlantic. You wanted to be able to burst out of that ice block – and swim to New York. To Peggy. To be with her. To comfort her yourself. To get her to believe with your heart beat alone.

But your body was frozen. There wasn't anything you could do but wait until it was time that God needed Captain America once more. You can only watch Peggy in your spirit form. You can't physically touch her. To hug her. To kiss her. To love her.

"Trust in Angie; Peggy. Trust in her love for you. Trust in your love for her." You plead as your eyes remain glued onto Peggy being wrapped up in Angie Martinelli.

"C-c-can't lose you like I l-l-ost S-s-ste-ve." Peggy moaned into Angie's neck.

"You aren't going to lose me baby. I'm not going to lose you either." Angie placed kisses all over Peggy's face. "You and I are going to be together for a very long time. On this earth. We have much to live for. For each other."

**Peggy's POV**

You met her clear blue eyes. You read the promise in them. You read the entire world in them. "Angie." You whisper.

"Hiya English." She whispers back. Her hand brush away your bangs from your hot forehead.

"Where are we?" You know for a fact that you are no longer in your room at the Griffith. You also know you aren't in hers.

"We are staying with Mr. Fancy suit and his wife." She replied. "We are on first name bases with his wife; her name is Anna."

You hummed. "When did we get here?" You were very confused because the last thing you knew was you just getting back to your room. You found Angie in your bed. You wanted her to leave and she refused. Then you remembered fighting with her in your bed. You knew that you have several black out moments that you needed accounted for. You do remember the fight you had gotten in – and you remember making it home. But once your allowed yourself to feel safe with Angie – you have black out moments.

"I called Mr. Fancy suit around eleven. So we got here at 11:30. Howard's most trusted doctor has checked you out. He is staying across the hall so he will be at our beck and call. Anna and I got you into the luke warm tub to help get the fever down. It is now almost one in the morning." She answered.

"How did you manage to get Mr. Jarvis up to my room?" You rested your head on her right shoulder.

"He waited with the car; and Anna came up to help me get you down." Angie's massaged your shoulder. "I packed everything that would draw a lot of questions if Mrs. Fry decided to clean your room out."

You stiffen.

"I need you to calm down English. You have a high fever; and I have a feeling that it's going to take a lot of time before it completely breaks." She pulls you away from her shoulder and looks you dead in the eyes. "I know that you don't work for the phone company English. I knew this for a while now. But when I had to locate your address book so I could fall Mr. Fancy suit – I found your "work" tools." She swallowed. "One of these days you need to trust me to know what you are doing."

"It's classified." You automatically reply.

Angie nodded. "Okay I can live with that." She tapped her finger against your forehead. "But you have to live with the fact that I worry about you. That I will tend to your wounds whenever you come back. That I'm not going anywhere."

You swallowed. Angie couldn't be protected by your silence or avoidance when you get banged up any longer. "English." She said in a low warning voice. "I'm so sorry." You felt tears roll down your hot cheeks.

She pulled you into her and simply held you.

You looked into another pair of blue eyes. They look sadly back at you as a sad smile played on the lips. You clung to Angie even tighter.

"I'm always here for you." Steve's spirit softly spoke.

You felt yourself fall gently backwards. "Angie?" You question as you felt her body close into your side.

"I'm not going anywhere English." Her warm breath hit the inside of her ear.

"I don't want you getting sick." You say trying to fight the yawn that wanted to break free,

"I'm  _not_  going anywhere English." She crawled under the covers managing not to let any air hit your body. Her right arm rested against your stomach.

You turn your head. "Mr. Jarvis." You said with a low grow.

"I'm sorry Ms. Carter; but I'm not fighting Ms. Martinelli on her place by your side." He shrugged. "It will do her more harm being away from you – even if it's to set up a cot next to you, She needs to be close to you. To be able to cling to you in order for her to remain calm."

You close your eyes as you heard the truth in his words. You hated the fact that she has to be so close to you. That she was at risk on catching your fever. But your body felt so damn sore when she wasn't touching you. With her tightly against you; you could feel your body relax enough to fall asleep once more.

"Steve..." You sigh as you drifted off to sleep.

**Angie's POV**

"I'm fine that you are here Steve. I know that you truly did love English; and she you. I want you to know that I'm not trying to get rid of your spirit in Peggy." Your eyes drifted close. "I just pray to have my chance with her is all."

Everything went black.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Talk about writers block! I wrote half of page one when I hit that wall. It took me until this very week to start this chapter once more. I was half way through page three when I decided to recheck what I wrote in the previous chapter. Well good thing I do. I was writing the doctor's visit in this chapter – and I was going to touch lightly and use flashbacks to fully tell the visit. When I wrote in detail in the previous chapter about the doctor's visit. So I had to delete what I wrote. Thankfully it took me a few hours to get back to rewriting the chapter – and I must say that I love the direction chapter five went from what I had originally thought of doing with a light doctor visit. Plus this chapter is much longer now then it would have been.
> 
> Okay I'm going to be adding Steve's spirit pov throughout this story. Seeing how Steve's NOT dead he is just in a block of ice somewhere in the Atlantic – I'm not saying Steve's ghost – because ghosts are for people whom have died – while the spirit can be also be for people whom have died – or in a coma.
> 
> Even though Peggy is highly alert in her point of view to find out where she was moved too – don't really count on her remembering later on …. after all she has a very high fever right now. But this IS Peggy Carter – and she has a very sharp mind.
> 
> I haven't decided on what Peggy was working on when she got into the fight – and how she got hurt so bad. I haven't decided if it was due to a case for S.S.R. or if she was working on a lead for Howard. IF she was working on a lead for Howard – why didn't she have Jarvis with her. If she was dealing with S.S.R. I haven't decided if she was assigned the case – or she took upon herself on dealing with the lead (as she did in the Agent Carter short on the Avengers extras).


	6. Can You Say Stubborn?

**Anna's POV**

Keeping your eyes trained on the two sleeping women. "I think it is safe for us to try to get a few hours of sleep Edwin. I have a feeling that Peggy will allow the Aspirin to work though her body." You heard Edwin sigh next to you. "Now that Peggy knows where she is and that Angie is safe beside her – I feel that she will be resting more easier."

"Your are right." Edwin low voice spoke close to you. "I just hate leaving them alone."

"No one can get in; Edwin." You replied. "No one knows that Peggy is here."

"The type of work that Ms. Carter is in not just for Howard – but for the S.S.R never guarantees that Ms. Carter isn't followed." Edwin turned to look fully into your eyes. "Even if Ms. Carter didn't also work for the S.S.R …. then her war record alone guarantees her enemies wanting to keep a close watch on her."

"She protects the world." You softly say. Turning your eyes to the sleeping Peggy Carter. "Margaret Carter protect the innocents of the world. Angie. You. Me. Howard. The small children, The elderly. Our future children." Your breath hitched in your throat. "We owe Peggy Carter our lives."

"I'm sorry that I brought you into this." Edwin sighed deeply. "Not just with Ms Carter but with Howard Stark." He paused. "I'm so sorry that you married me. I should have known that my life wouldn't be safe when I decided what I wanted to do with my life. How I wanted to live my life. I shouldn't have risked you or anyone else just so I too can feel love in the world."

You moved to wrap your arms around your husband's back; and resting a hand on the back of his neck. So your fingers can light run across it. "You are my soul." You sigh as you lean in to kiss him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." You smiled as you pulled away.

**Steve's POV**

Slightly you watched as the Jarviss made their way out of the room. You noticed that they left the door open a smidgen. Which to your opinion is a very good idea. One never knew when Peggy's fever would rise once more. They would need every single second to get to Peggy's side – and turning the door knob would just take a precious second away from them.

You turned your eyes back to the bed. You promised yourself that you wouldn't watch during their romantic times. There was no doubt in your mind that Angie would win Peggy's heart. Heck she all ready had it. Peggy just refuses to allow it to be so. But you knew Peggy Carter very real. You knew that she wouldn't be able to deny her happiness in the long run. But you knew how scared Peggy was to lose Angie.

Swallowing thickly you wrapped your arms tightly against your chest. Oh how you prayed that God would allow you to find the strength to burst out of that ice berg; so you can tell Peggy that you were still alive. That she hasn't lost you in death.

You move to set on the foot of the bed. Your rest your hand on Peggy's legs. "I'm so sorry that I'm not here with you Peggy. I'm so sorry that you believe that I'm dead. I never meant for this to happen." You take a huge breath. "I wish God would have allowed me to be found right away. Even if you and I did end up married before coming home to New York; and you met Angie. I know deep in my heart that you would have chosen her over me." You smile a sad smile. "I would have understood. I would have protected you two."

"I can still protect you two." Your voice came out stronger then before.

" _No you can't." You look straight into Peggy's eyes. She was sitting up with one leg pulled up against her chest._

" _Yes I can." You notice the darkness that was entering her eyes. The same darkness that was present right before she decked that one solider in boot camp._

" _No one can protect me." She breathes out. "Expect for myself."_

" _Peggy." Your voice is hard._

_She dares you to call her a liar._

" _I have been alone my entire life." You spoke about yourself instead, "My father died a few months before I was due. My mother died right after birth. I was sent to the orphanage as soon as I was able to leave the hospital."_ _Your hand tightens on her leg which rested underneath it. "I was a very weak child. I was very weak my entire life. Up to the point of when I had the super solider serum injected into my DNA. I learned to fight." You smirked. "I learned to keep getting up when I got the snot beaten out of me." Your eyes harden. "But I never once thought that I only had myself to rely on in life. I always knew that others would have my back. That I could count on other human beings."_

" _That was you; Steve. Not me." Peggy's body stiffened._

_You sigh. "Fine." You see the disappointment in her eyes. You weren't giving up on her. Not by a_ _long shot. You just knew you had to go at it from another direction. "I will protect just Angie then."_

" _A-anige." Peggy choked out with a single tear rolling down her right cheek._

" _Listen to me Peggy." You lean forward in urgency. "Even if you weren't_ _in_ _Angie's life …. she would still be_ _in_ _danger. That's how life works darling." She flinched as you said 'darling'. You promised yourself that you would never use the word again. It is her special word for Angie. You needed to respect that._

" _It's impossible for someone to go from being in the womb – to living to one hundred without being in danger." You shake your head. "There is no way anyone can be protected one hundred percent from stumping their toe. Or having a hang nail." You touch her cheek. "_ _It's just not possible to have every single person on Earth to love Angie. To not want to do any harm to her."_

_She swallowed thickly as tears roll silently down her cheeks._

" _She's a better person with you in her life." You softly say._

" _She was always perfect." Peggy dismissed in a careless … but very careful way._

" _No one is perfect." You pointed out. "But the light in her eyes has grown since first setting on you when you first started to go to the L & L."_

_Peggy shook her head in denial._

You watch as Peggy's spirit slowly faded back into her body. "How long can you live in denial?" You softly ask in the silence of the room.

**Angie's POV**

You couldn't sleep. Not with Peggy heating up every single second against you. Not with the thoughts of what you found in Peggy's room as you were packing her bag. What you found hidden. Your mind finally is going in a whirlwind as your body finally relaxes on the bed; with Peggy safely in your arms. You were holding Peggy safely in someone's house. Someone that you trusted to keep the bad guys away from Peggy.

Someone whom knows the  _real Margret_  Carter. Someone whom Peggy trusts just as she trusts you. Someone Peggy feels completely safe with.

Someone that you had to trust to keep Peggy safe. You had to laugh. You always thought that you were just meant to protect Peggy Carter. Because whom truly knew Peggy Carter enough to know when she's the weakest. To know when to gather her into their arms. To know when to leave her alone …. because she truly needed it.

When in reality you had  _no idea_ whatsoever how to protect Peggy Carter. You never did. She needed so much more protection then you could ever offer. "Whom am I to think that I could honesty protect you?" You whisper as your hand strokes Peggy's back.

"Why didn't you trust Fancy suit to go with you this evening English? Why was he safety in bed sleeping with his wife – while you were getting the shit beaten out you?" Your voice harden with each word. "I better find someone whom is beaten worse than you are English."

**Steve's POV  
**

"Quite a few more than one." You couldn't help but smirk.

"You have an apartment full of arsenal of weapons. Your ammunition could actually make the Armed Forces be jealous of." Angie spoke once more. Her tone was carefully void of emotion. "Yet you went out with just a pistol in your purse. A ladies pistol at that."

"She doesn't even need that most of the time." You couldn't keep the proud smile off your lips as you wrap your arms across your chest.

"Who  _are_  you English?" Angie shakes her head.

" _I'm death."_ Peggy spirit appears next to you.

"Peggy." You say in a warning voice.

" _She's not like us Steve."_ Peggy never let her eyes off of the bed.  _"She is too innocent to be like us. She is full of life. She doesn't understand what living so closely to death does to a person. To us. To people whom fight and kill for a living."_

"Peggy." You repeated still in the warning voice. You were growing tired of her mundane way of looking at life.

_She sighs. "I forgot Steve that you have a gentle heart. A heart that wants believe the good in people." She turned her eyes onto you. She smiled. "That's what I love about you Steve. Your faith in_ _humankind." She turned to look at Angie holding her physical body. "Angie has the exact same heart as you."_

"You so due have a type Margret Carter." You felt your body heat grow in the ice berg. But; you knew no matter how much your body heated – you still won't melt any part of the ice that has you in cased in.

_Her body heaved a heavy sigh. "Yes I have a type. But I also have the way of killing anyone whom is closets to me. Anyone whom I hold dearly. Anyone whom I hold above my own life." She shook head. "I wish Angie would stay the hell away from me. That way her chances of living till a hundred wouldn't be in doubt."_

"Even if she stayed away from you; Peggy; she still has a chance to pass away  _before_  her hundred year." You spoke the truth.

You felt the pressure of Peggy's hand against your chest. Just above your beating heart.  _"How dare you threaten Angie." Peggy spat. Her eyes were stuck onto your own. With such fierce ….._

You knew one wrong word and Peggy's spirit might actually be able to end your life right in that a moment. All it would do was for her to press just slightly harder and your heart in that ice berg would crush. "I'm not threatening Angie." You said in a soft careful voice. "You know me Peggy." Your blue eyes looked into her chocolate ones.

"Whatever is going inside that head of yours; English; you need to calm down." Angie's worried voice broke through. You broke eye contact with Peggy and looked back at the bed. What you saw broke your heart. Angie was leaning over Peggy on her right elbow. Her left hand was gently using a wet washcloth on Peggy's sweaty forehead. You watched as both water and sweat roll down Peggy's chin down onto her neck. You could tell that Peggy had squeezed her eyes tightly close.

You felt Peggy's hand tighten into your chest. "You know me Peggy." You calmly spoke.

Very slowly her fingers began to ease against your chest. You could tell that Angie grew even more concerned. "The more you fight this Peggy … the worse you are going to be."

"Please stay with me English." Angie pleaded.

You felt the slight shake of Peggy's hand against your chest. "I have faith in you Peggy."

" _I'll always love you Steve." She whispers._

"As will I." You softly say her spirit enters her body once more.

**Peggy's POV**

"Please English." You heard through your mind. You felt soft hands on your skin. "Please English." You wanted to respond to the tearful voice begging you. Begging you to do something ….

You just want to return to the darkness. The darkness offered no pain. But you knew you had to fight to return to the light. To the pain. To the voice pleading with you. The voice that belong to the soul that called out to your soul. The soul you never wanted to be apart from.

You wanted to shout at the soul that everything was fine. That you weren't going anywhere. But you still wanted to remain in the darkness. You just wanted to be left alone. You were done with dealing with everything. You were done being worn out because of life. What has life ever given you …. nothing but hardness; hatred. From the very beginning as you were growing inside your mother. You felt the hatred that life had for you.

Why would you want to go back to it? You felt nothing in the darkness. All you wanted to feel was nothing. You deserved it. You earned it.

"I can't do this without you English." The soul cried out to you.

 _This_ is why you fight.  _This_ is what tells you to keep living.  _This_ is what you protect with all your soul. You were not done protecting  _this_. You  _never_ will be. You will  _fight_ your dying breath while this person remained on earth.

You felt her soft hands against your hot skin. You fought to open your eyes. Even through all you wanted to do was to keep them shut. But you needed to see her. You needed her to see that you were fighting to return to her. Fighting to remain with her. "An..." you husked out. Your eyes slowly open and everything was blurry. You felt like everything was spinning out of control … and you were going to be sick. You fought it. You had to reassure her that you were still with her. "Angie …." You finally managed to husk out as her green eyes began to become clear.

"Oh English." She softly cried; as she bent down, and you felt her lips against your heated skin.

Your right hand rose to capture the side of her neck; and underneath her chin. "I'm here." You whisper. "I'm here."

**END CHAPTER SIX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Wow what a spot to end the chapter on. I promise that I will finally get to the story behind how Peggy got so beaten up. In the next chapter or so. I'm going to have Peggy's recovery be a few weeks. Because seriously I stated how beaten Peggy was when I wrote in Angie's point of view of her cleaning Peggy up. Those bruises are going to take weeks to recover. Plus Peggy is going to be running a few high fevers during this time. I'm thinking it shouldn't be more than three to four weeks. But I'll be covering those weeks in time jumps …. so the chapters won't be dragging on like say six chapters before Peggy is fully on her feet once more. I'm just going to slow the time line down when I need something important to take place. But Angie and Peggy will be back at the hotel in a few chapters more. Then the rest of season one will play out (but in a very different way then on the show …. seeing how Angie now knows that Peggy so doesn't work for the "phone company" ….)


	7. I Am Here

**Peggy's POV**

"I'm here Angie. I'm here." You softly repeated in a low voice. You were still ever so tired. But you fought to remain alert long enough to make Angie feel safe. You knew that  _you_  were the cause of Angie not feeling safe. That she found out about you. Well she found out that you don't work in a  _safe_  job like the phone company. That she found your _tools_  that you use for your work.

You felt her shaking against you. You knew that she was trying her hardest to control her fear because she didn't want to worry you. You fully knew that you were not up to snuff. Not by a long shot. The last time you felt this horrible was …. You chased those thoughts away. You had to remain focus solely on Angie. You needed to know that Angie felt safe with you.

You swallowed thickly. "I do my best to protect the innocents of this world. Protect you."

Wetness rolled down your neck. You knew it wasn't your own pours opening once more. No. It was  _her_  wetness.  _Her_  tears. "This is why I wanted to keep my distance from you." You spoke in the quietness of the room. "I didn't want to destroy your belief in the kindness of others."

You felt her jerk into you. "That belief died a  _long_  time ago English." Her voice hitched as she tried to slow her crying down. "Long before I ever set eyes on you." You felt her hot breathe against your neck.

You close your eyes as you felt your hands tighten against her back. You feel the sweat through her nightgown. You felt such anger against whomever had stolen the precious innocence of this being in your arms. You wanted to personally take the life of every single person whom even had a dark thought of this person in your arms.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you; Please don't take my sunshine away_ ". You hear a soft quiet voice in your ear.

You force your self to calm down. You knew that she was singing to you softly to calm you down. You should be the one calming her down. You should be the one comforting her. You should be the one shielding the world against her. You should be the one wrapping your arms around her shaking body, and singing against her skin to calm her down.

" _Please don't take English's sunshine away_." You feel a tear roll down your cheek. You snuggle closer against her.

"I'm sorry for making you so sad." You say as her voice slowly died out in the silence of the room.

She remains silent.

"Thank you." You breathe out. "Thank you for caring so much about me. That you are taking care of me in my time of need." Your fingers run though her damp curls. "I have never had anyone whom truly cared if I got better or not …. and they are lying this close to me. Without fear of getting my fever. Even when all I had was allergies …. no one in my life wanted to get close to me." Your lips thin. "You confuse me Angie."

**Angie's POV**

"You confuse me Angie." English lost voice sounds in your ear.

You snuggle into her side. Your right hand rises to touch the bottom of her quivering chin. You gently stroke it hoping that she would feel it and know that you just wish for her to relax once more. That truly being tensed isn't a way to chase the fever that has a hold of her away.

"You confuse me." Her voice sounded stronger. Anger. "Who are you Angie Martinelli?" She demanded as you felt her entire body stiffen against you. You couldn't move … you didn't want to get away. You wanted to get closer to her. Ever much closer to her. But her hold on you was iron clad.

"I'm your friend." You got out.

Her voice was steel. "I have no friends."

"You have me." You pray that she would accept you.

"What do you want from me?" Her voice didn't give an inch.

"You." You spoke truthfully.

"You can't have me. No one can have me." Her voice rose. "I'm the only one to have me. I know my value."

"Shh..." You tried to soothe her down.

"I don't take orders from you." She growled. "You have no right giving me orders. You – you are just …."

"I'm just what?" You reply in a low voice. You have a feeling that Peggy wasn't angry at you at all. She is angry at the world. Perhaps she needs this moment to release some of that out of her tired body.

"a human being." She finish softly. "You are Angie. My friend. One of my very few only friends." Her hands soften just a tiny bit on your side.

You rested your head against her shoulder. "Someday English; I hope you trust me enough for you to unload some of your issues, My shoulders are quite strong. I can help shoulder your weight."

You hear her swallow thickly.

"I'm  _never_  going to allow you to be alone in this world any longer Margaret Carter. I'm  _never_ going to allow you to feel alone." You swore in a quiet voice. Her fingers tighten once more against your body.

**Peggy's POV**

"You can't keep that promise." You squeezed your eyes tightly.

"Yes I can." She replied.

You bark in harsh laughter. "My poor sweet innocent _naive_  Angie. You still believe that there is a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." You brought an Irish tint to that quipped. You felt her body tense against you. You felt the heat rush to her uncovered body parts.

"I don't have one inkling of  _Irish_  blood in my DNA; English." Her condescending voice replied against the skin of your neck.

You squeeze slightly against her waists. Allowing her to know you understood what she said. Also knowing that you don't acknowledged her words. You knew if you did respond to her statement … then you would allow her to side track you on what the real issue was. You felt her stiffen under your hand.

"Why do you have to fight me English?" You felt her soft voice against your neck.

"I never asked you to tend to me." You stiffly spoke. "I never asked you to worry about me." You swallowed. I never asked for you to enter my life."

Her body had stiffen even more with each word you spoke.

"I never asked for you." You ended in a soft voice.

"I have asked for you." Her voice was a whisper. "I prayed for you my entire life."

You stiffened. "I'm happy that you still believe that there's a God." You stopped believing a long time ago. Long before the War.

You felt her cool hand against your hot skin. You knew your fever was burning once more. You knew that you had to allow your body to calm down. So the fever could work itself out of your body. But you were too stubborn. You had to hold onto your anger.

"You shouldn't have asked for me." You bit out. "I will just destroy you in the end."

She stiffen even more against you.

**Angie's POV**

You  **knew** just what she was trying too do. You had to remind yourself that Peggy was one sick woman right now. That you couldn't strike her how you so desperately wanted too. You promised yourself that you will once she is fully recovered. Once she has her full strength back. Then if she tries to pull this shit once more …. then you will happily clock her.

Margaret "Peggy" Carter isn't the only one whom knows how to throw a punch. You may not have been in the Armed Forces … or served in the war. But you did have older brothers. You knew how to get into fights with them and the neighborhood boys. You **won't** hold back.

"That's my decision. Not yours. Not the worlds.  _Mine_." You seethed out through your teeth. You manage to get her fingers off of your side. You lean up and put your arm across hers. Your hand resting on the sheets; right next to her hot skin. "You can't scare me away  _Margaret_ Carter. I'm much much more stronger than I look." You look fiercely into her stormy fevered eyes.

"You have no idea of what danger I'll bring to your life." Her broken voice spoke. "I'm not talking about street fights Angie." She swallow thickly. "I'm talking about people whom coldly plan out murder for someone; and they wait in the grass for the perfect time. They don't mind if they have to wait decades to deal out death." Her left hand rose to rest on the skin of your face. "They will torture and rape you. They will destroy your mind. The people whom come after me are psychologically insane. They have no feelings for human kind whatsoever. They will keep you alive but they will have destroyed your mind."

You stare fearful into her eyes. You weren't scared for yourself. You were scared for her. You were scared for  _your_ Peggy.

"It's best if I get out of your life. To never see you again." Her fingers shook against your cheek. "I can't bare to lose you."

You let out a choke sob. You leaned your head down; and touched her hot forehead with your own. You couldn't keep the sobs in. They had to come out. But you managed to keep them very low. So only Peggy heard them. Your body shook over hers. Your arms lowered so you were resting on the bed; but keeping most of your weight off of English.

"Please don't leave me." You sob against her neck. "Please."

You feel her hand on the back of your neck. "I am here. I am here." She whispered over and over.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making this a longer chapter. I was going to get so much angst that I can for Cartinelli. But as I finally wrote the paragraph of Peggy explaining the type of the people whom were after her to Angie … I just knew that I was close to the end of the chapter.
> 
> I think I ended things right where they needed to end for now.


End file.
